RangeMan MIA
by LukeBryanFan
Summary: Someone is after Ranger. They go after him by kidnapping people close to him. Starting with a RangeMan employee
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my burning car and sighed as I stood watching it. _Just another day in the life of Stephanie Plum, Trenton's Bombshell Bounty Hunter, _I thought to myself. My cell phone rang and i looked at the number. Ranger.

"Hello?" i answered.

"Babe, you went offline." Ranger said.

"Yeah, I know. My car got blown up again. " I said, sadly. It good to have RangeMan, Ranger's security company, looking out for me.

"I'll be there soon." Ranger said before disconnecting. He never says goodbye. Horrible phone manners. Two minutes latet, Ranger arrived.

"Sorry, you had to come out here, Ranger." I apologized.

"Babe, i don't mind it. As you're safe, I'm happy. " Ranger said.

"I don't get it. why does this always happen? It even happens when i have your cars. Ugh, i have bad car karma." I said. I saw Ranger's shoulders moving slighty. "Are you laughing?"

"Babe. " Ranger said. Then he led me to his car and we left for RangeMan.

**Let me know what you guys think so far, please. I want to know if i should continue or get rid of it and start over. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I got caught up with thinking of which RangeMan employee gets kidnapped. Also I was thinking of a title... **

**Don't own series or characters! Babe story definitely. **

When we got to RangeMan, Ranger looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Babe, can I convince you to run some searches for RangeMan?" Ranger asked me.

"I guess I can." I said, sighing. I hate doing searches but i get good pay from RangeMan. We got out and walked over to the elevator, going up to the fifth floor. I went to my cubice i use whenever i work for RangeMan and started looking through the searches. I had just started a thrid search when the building shook.

"Lester! Tank! Get everyone out of the building! " Ranger ordered. He came to my cubicle and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him. Ranger was walking fast and I had to jog to keep up. Once we were outside, Ranger took me over to a building far away from the burning RangeMan offices. Then, he sat me on the curb, telling Hal to watch me. Like I would run away. Geez, some faith he had.

Two hours later, Ranger came over and helped me up from the curb, where i had promptly laid down after sitting for so long. The fire tucks and police officers had left and all RangeMan emplyoees were standing by. Ranger looked tired from what the explosion and running around had happened in the last two hours.

"Tank! Roll call!" Ranger barked. Tank nodded and proceeded to call names.

"Lester?"

"Here."

"Hal?"

"Here."

Bobby? Cal? Woody? Ram? Hector?" Tank callex.

"Here."

"Here."

"Here."

"Yo."

There was silence after Ram answered. Everyone looked around and Ranger scanned his men.

"Hector." Ranger said. His phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Yo!" As Ranger listened, his hand at his side curled into a fist. When the caller apparently hung up, Ranger threw his phone. "Hector's been kidnapped." I gasped and the others growled.

**Hope this was a better chapter :) review and let me know what you think and if you can think of a title for this story. im at a loss lol. ill try to update sooner from now on. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks** for all the reviews! Thanks to Shellbell78 for the storytitle. It makes a little sense since Hector is a RangeMam family meber. Next, another employee or so****meone related to or a part of Ranger? Let me know which one. **

**Ranger looked around and I saw all the men stand at attention. **

**"I want the security footage yesterday. I want to know how, when, and who kidnapped Hector. I want some of you to watch out for yourselves. That building may not be destroyed but we can use only the fourth through seventh floors. Get to it!" Ranger ordered. He turned to me. "Babe, Tank will-"**

**"No. Ranger, let me help you. I want to help look for Hector. I don't want to be waiting at home for news. Please?" I said. Ranger's eyes searched my face. I just looked at him.**

**Finally, he said, "Okay. But you listen to what you're told. And if I tell you to stop for the day, you do. Got it?" I nodded and we went into the RangeMan building. Just as we got to the fifth floor, i collapsed in a heap. Ranger looked down at me with a slight smile. "Babe."**

**"That's a lot of stairs! Geez, I hope never to do that again. Give me a minute to catch my breath." I said. **

**"Beautiful, you can take all the time in the world. We don't mind." Lester said. There was a sharp intake of breath after that and i saw Lester doubled over. **

**"Tank!" I exclaimed. I watched as Tank smiled slowly. Lester looked up, straightend, then turned and ran, Tank following after him. Ranger shook his head. **

**"I don't know why I keep Lester on. He's nothing but trouble most of the time." Ranger said, as we walked through to his office. **

**"He provides comic relief when it's needed. " I said. Ranger looked at me like i had just said he loves cats. **

**"Santos has always been a jokester. But he jokes around way too much." Ranger stated.**

**"True, but it's cute. In a cute funny kind of way." I said. Ranger put his head in his hands.**

**"My world as i know it is coming to an end." Ranger mumbled. At that moment my phone rang. **

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"I just heard that that one place you work at had an explosion. Why can't i have a normal daughter who doesn't explode things?" My mother said.**

**"Mom, this wasn't my fault. Everyone is safe...well, almost everyone." I added.**

**"Ohmigod! You killed someone on your job?!" My mother shouted.**

**"No! Mom, no one was killed! There is just a slight problem right now." I explained.**

**"I expect you for dinner tonight." My mother said. **

**"Mom, I can't. I'm helping Ranger." I told her.**

**"Well bring him with you." She said.**

**"We're busy, Mom." I tried to say.**

**"You better be here at 6 o'clock. Or you won't get any pineapple upside down cake." My mother said before hanging up.**

**"She expects us at 6." I said.**

**"What'd she promise you?" Ranger said.**

**"She said i wouldn't get any pineappe upside down cake." I said. Ranger laughed and i glared at him. **

**"Looks like we're eating dinner at your parents'" Ranger said. I sighed. This was not a good day. **

**Sooo? Next chapter someone elsd gets kidnapped. But who? :) I am going to skip over the dinner part because i dont do dinnef scenes very well...unless you guys want me to. If i do, im adding Morelli into it! Fair warning! lol Please review and let me know who you think ahould be kidnapped next...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy two weeks ago, then I got sick, and then school catching up happened lol. But, here is the next chapter and I hope it satisfies you all. :)**

Ranger and I drove to my parent's house for dinner. When we arrived, I saw that Joseph Morelli's truck was parked in front. I looked at Ranger, who had his blank face on.

"This should be interesting." He said. I nodded and we left the car. As we walked up to the house, my mother and grandmother were waiting at the door.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Grandma Mazur." I said. They each gave me a hug and we went into the dining room.

"Oh, shit. What's _he _doing here?" Morelli asked. I turned around and started in on him.

"_He _has a name. And, for your information, was invited by my mother. If you have a problem, you can leave, Morelli." I said.

"Hmmpf." Morelli grunted. After that, we all sat down to dinner. It went okay for there being two alpha males. After dinner, my mom packed leftovers for me. Ranger and I left. I hoped we could get to the car without a problem. Should have known that wouldn't happen with Morelli here. "Cupcake, do you need a ride home?"

"No. She's riding home with me." Ranger answered before I could. Morelli stepped up to Ranger so they were toe to toe.

"Look, Manoso, she's my girlfriend." Morelli started.

"I am not! We broke up weeks ago, Joe." I interrupted.

"Back off, Morelli. We're together now. As I understand it, you two are over for good." Ranger said. I nodded my head. Ranger turned to leave with me.

"Hey, Manoso." Morelli called. We turned and Morelli sent a punch into Ranger's jaw that sent Ranger to the ground. While he was down, Morelli jumped on him. I dropped my leftovers as I screamed for them to stop.

"RANGER! JOE! STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL EACH OTHER!" I shouted. My shouts brought my family and most of the neighbors from their houses. My dad saw what was happening and he ran over as I heard the pounding of boots. Ranger and Morelli were separated with my dad holding Morelli and Ranger being held by Lester and Manny.

"Morelli! Take your ass home and don't come back here." My dad ordered a struggling Joe. Ranger's cell rang and Lester and Manny let him go. He answered his phone on speaker.

"Yo!" Ranger said.

"Boss! I have some bad news. The kidnapper struck again." Hal said.

"Fuck. Who was taken this time?" Ranger asked, rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed. I could see the stress of two of his men being gone was wearing down on him.

"Tank, sir." Hal answered.

"_Tank _?" Lester inquired.

"Yes! He said he would be gone for an hour and be back before you came back with Stephanie. He's been gone for more than an hour. I tried to call him but all I get is his voice mail. I pulled up the tracker on his car... it stopped in the middle of Hamilton and Haywood. A couple guys went to check it out and found the driver's side door open and a syringe along with Tank's phone and other trackers and a panic button on the driver's seat." Hal reported. Ranger clenched his hands and I heard a small sound come from the phone in his hand. Ranger suddenly threw his phone into the street as a car came by. The car ran right over it, breaking it into pieces. I walked over to Ranger and put my hands on either side of his face. Ranger closed his eyes and leaned into my left hand as he lifted his hands to hold my wrists.

"Ranger, we'll find them. Don't worry. The most we can do is find out who's taking your men and stop them. I'm sure we will get a call once we're back at RangeMan. Let's go home and see what we can do." I said. Ranger opened his eyes and looked at me. He still had his blank face but I could see emotion in his eyes. His eyes showed his sadness over the thought of his best friend and "brother" being gone and one of his best men and "brothers". I vowed to help him as best I could. Morelli was let go and he left. My dad handed me my bag of leftovers and patted my back.

"Hope you can catch the man who's doing this. " My dad said. He went back into the house with my mom and grandmother. The neighbors all went back inside as well and Ranger and I got into his car and drove 60 mph back to RangeMan. Lester and Manny were following behind with a black SUV.

**Let me know what you all think :) Thank you to LM33 for letting me bounce a couple ideas off. Its helped me write this chapter. And thanks to one of my best friends, Yasemine, for looking over my work (starting with this chapter lol) and correcting me. You're the best lol And thanks everyone for reviewing. I love them and can't wait for these ones! I will be done with school soon and can update more often, hope y'all are ready for more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey look! An update! lol Sorry for the wait. Next one will be up sooner, I promise. **

Ranger entered onto the fifth floor and everyone went silent.

"Report!" Ranger barked.

"Nothing yet, Boss. We're still investigating and trying to find the kidnapper." Cal answered, not looking away from his screen. The elevator doors opened again and Manny came running in.

"Ranger, this just came in. It appears to be a DVD of some sort." Manny said as he handed Ranger the disk. Ranger took it out of its sleeve and a note fell out. I looked over Ranger's arm at the note. It said: _thought you would like to know how i was able to take two of your men. Oh, and included is my third victim. Enjoy, Ric. The Kidnapper. _I looked at Ranger and grabbed the disk before he could break it.

"Conference room now! That goes for everyone." Ranger ordered. Everyone took off for the conference room and I followed Ranger. When everyone was there, Ranger popped the disk i handed him into the computer. We all watched on the projection screen as Hector was taken. Hector was looking off somewhere as five men approached him from behind. Hector spun around as they were within inches of grabbing him. We all watched as Hector was attacked by all five men. He put up quite a fight before he was taken down and a gun was put behind his head as he lay on his stomach. His hands were tied behind his back and he was stunned with a stun gun. The next scene showed a black SUV driving down a street. Halfway down, it was surrounded by other black SUVs. The camera jiggled as whoever was filming ran to the middle where the original SUV was. Five men in black surrounded the driver's door. One of them opened the door to reveal Tank. As we watched, Tank was grabbed by a bigger man and his arms were pinned to his side. Tank struggled to get out of his grip but was soon injected with something. Tank struggled still but his struggles grew weaker and weaker as the drug took effect. Tank was carried to another SUV and was handcuffed with his hands behind him and his legs shackled. The next scene showed Lester. I gasped as I saw Lester standing with his back to the wall-literally.

"Fuck." Lester said. He looked side to side and the screen zoomed out to show that Lester was surrounded by seven men. "Why do I have to be next? Why not keep Tank and Hector and leave the rest-SHIT! Not you! You're the one that's doing this? This going to Ranger? Ranger, its fucking-oof!" Lester was about to tell us who it was when he was sucker-punched in the stomach. He doubled over from the unexpected blow and as he was bent over, one of the men shoved him so he hit another wall and fell to the floor. Lester was laying against the wall unconscious when the screen went black. There was silence in the room until a voice came from the speakers.

"Oh, Ric-ardooo. Heh heh heh. I have three so far. I will have all of them on the fifth floor before I reveal myself. Although, there are a couple of non-RangeMan employees that I'll add in. Happy hunting, Manoso." said the voice. Ranger and his men all radiated anger. I felt wetness on my cheek and realized I had been crying. I think seeing what happened to Lester did it.

"I want everyone from my past looked into. Anyone who seems like the most dangerous or likely suspect, put them in a list. I want that list by yesterday!" Ranger ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" They all said. They left, leaving me and Ranger on our own. Ranger turned to me.

"Babe?" Ranger asked. His fingers wiped away my tears.

"I'm fine. I think seeing how Lester was kidnapped added onto how Hector and Tank were got through to my mind. We need to find out who's taking my Merry Men. I love them all as family. I may love you more, but they're still my family." I said. Ranger hugged me to him as I cried on his shoulder.

"We'll find them, Babe." Ranger said.

**Don't hate me for what I did. lol it just happened that way. I hope I still get reviews *crosses fingers* **

**Country music does wonders to my writing lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I broke my promise :( im sorry everyone. It was not intentional, I assure you. I got caught up with another story i posted that i had been thinking about for the show Graceland. :/ but that shouldnt be an excuse. here is an update that hopefully will be longer and make up for what i didnt do.**

Ranger and I went to his office as his men gathered intel. I heard my phone ring and I answered it.

"Cupcake-" Joe started to say.

"No, Joe, we're over. I'm with Carlos now." I said. Ranger's head whipped around when I said his name. I smiled at him. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Why Manoso?" Joe asked. I backed away as Ranger stalked towards me.

"Because he doesn't want to change me like you do. " I said. My back hit the wall next to the office door. Ranger suddenly grinned and locked the door. He kissed me after he was in front of me.

"I never wanted to change you. I just wanted you to get a better and safer job." Joe said. I kissed Ranger avk and moaned. "Are you kissing the bastard?" I didn't answer him as Ranger lifted one of my legs to his hips. I lifted the other and wrapped them around his waist. After two minutes of kissing, we broke away and I heard the dial tone in my ear.

"Well, damn, he hung up." I said. Ranger grinned his 200 watt smile. I glared at him. There was a knock on the door. "What?!"

"He kidnapped another person, Boss." Said Hal. Ranger and I looked at each other, then he opened the door.

"Who?" Ranger demanded. Hal hesitated. "Who, Hal? I won't ask again."

"J-Julie, sir." Hal stammered.

"Ohmigod, not again." I said. Ranger held me to his side as I thought what would be going through her mind with this second kidnapping.

"He's in Miami?" Ranger asked. Hal shook his head.

"We don't know, Sir. We just know that Mrs. Martine called us to say she doesn't know where Julie is. " Hal answered.

"I want everyone in RangeMan Miami up to speed on what happened as of yesterday." Ranger said. Hal nodded and left. "And get someone to find out where he took her so we can find any clues as to who this bastard is!" I gasped. "Babe?"

"He's going after your team here on the fifth floor and two non-RangeMan employees. That's me and Julie. But, how does he know who is working on the fifth floor?" I said. Ranger looked at me and I saw his eyes turn dark with anger as he realized he had a traitor in his company.

"Ta-fuck...Ram!" Ranger called out. He caught himself from saying Tank's name and I saw him hesitate, his eyes showing sadness. Ram appeared in front of us.

"Sir?" Ram asked.

"RangeMan is on lockdown. No employees can leave. We have a traitor in this company. Only fifth floor employees may leave if neccessary and Ella and Luis." Ranger ordered. Ram nodded and went to let all other employees know.

"Does that mean I'm able to leave?" I asked.

"I would prefer you not leave but I know you need to feed Rex and everything." Ranger said. I smiled.

"I'll just go get Rex. I'll be back soon." I said.

"I'll go with you." Ranger said. I nodded and we both went to his car. When we arrived at my apartment, there was a shiny black SUV in the lot. We got out and went up to my apartment. I waited outside as he checked it. There was a thud against the doo, then it was opened and I was pulled inside. I struggled against the grip on my wrist. I looked around to see Ranger on the floor, with Tank on top of him. Both had their hands up. Both had guns trained on them.

"Tank!" I cried. Tank looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Bomber." Tank said. A man stomped a foot on Tank's stomach. Tank and Ranger grunted.

"You're fucking heavy, man." I heard Ranger whisper. Tank smirked. I looked to see three men in my apartment with us.

"Bastards." I said. The apartment door opened again and Joe Morelli walked in.

"What the fuck?" Joe said. A shot rang out and Joe grabbed his shoulder as he slid down my wall. Tank was grabbed and I was put over someone's shoulder.

"Carlos! Joe!" I cried in desperation.

"Don't worry about me! Go help her!" I heard Joe say before we went down the stairwell. I struggled as we ran to the black SUV. Tank was shoved in and I was thrown in. I screamed a little as I was thrown. Tank caught me as the SUV took off. I heard shots as we sped off. The back window was shattered and we drove away from my apartment building, wheels burning rubber. I looked behind us and saw Ranger's car following us. The only thought I had was: _I hope Ranger doesn't kill his men if he loses us. Or Joe for that matter. No one could have predicted this. _

**ah ha! Cliffhanger? lol Should the next chapter be Ranger's POV? Two things before next chapter.**

**1) again, I apologize for the long wait again.**

**2) im sorry for the bad language from the guys. it seemed to fit them.**

**btw, if any of you have seen Graceland up to the end of the second season, feel free to read my story: Mike Warren's Nightmare. :) no one has read or reviewed it yet :/ you have to look it up on search because it doesnt appear in the stories list. love how you guys enjoy this story and your reactions to how they get kidnapped. keep it up please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, i won't be updating for a week or more so i thought i would leave you all with a Ranger chapter :)**

_Ranger's Point of View_

I sped after the car as I called for an ambulance for Morelli. I am NOT going to lose Steph so soon after I just started dating her. The car took a sharp left as I hung up the phone and I followed. They seemed to be heading towards the street my business was on. That makes no sense. My phone rang and I hit speaker.

"Yo!" I answered. I heard the sound of struggling.

"Get him out to the car with these other RangeMan. " said a voice. It was the same voice from the call and the videos. "Ricardo. I have your men and your daughter."

"Yeah? Well I'm following a car right now that has my best friend and girlfriend in the back." I said. I sped up and came up alongside the vehicle.

"DADDY!" I heard Julie yell. Shit, this is bad.

"Back off that car or I'll kill her." Said the man. I hesitated, looked to my right, managed to lock eyes with Tank, and slowed down after he nodded.

"Fine." I said, as I threw something out my passenger side window and watched as it landed, perfectly camoflauged, on the side of the black SUV. I can now track them down.

"Good. Now, I hope you have fun trying to find me and your men, Ricardo." the man taunted. He hung up and I pulled up the tracker. This son of a bitch is going down. I followed the directions as the car went this way and that. I stopped at my company and watched as the SUV stopped a few miles away at another security company. I know where they are, now I just need to get a team together to go save my men and family. Whether i like it or not, Steph is now in danger so I need to act fast. I also need to save Julie and make sure no harm comes to her.

**I know its short but this is the best i can do for Ranger. :/ I'll try to make next chapter longer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ...guys. sorry i havent updated in like forever. i have been really busy volunteering for events that are happening and completely forgot about my stories. as soon as everything settles down, ill have an update for you.:) thanks for reviewing**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! going to be a little while longer for an update as i am in Australia. i do promise to get an update out when i return to the US. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

guess who will be back in america in three days?! me! so, i hope you guys are still interested in my story cuz it will be updated

LukeBryanFan (Cass)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8 Sorry it took so long. I've been back for awhile and had things going on and catching up on the program I'm in. i am now caught up and everything, though. On that note, here's the next chapter.  
Stephanie pov

Tank watched the men as they got out. I felt his arms wrap protectively around me and I didn't object. From what I had seen from the videos, these men were ruthless.

"Take him back to the others. Carlos' womam is coming with me." We heard the leader say. I gasped and snuggled into Tank on an attempt to stay with him. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Damnit. "Let her go and step out." I felt Tank start to let me go due to the amount of guns on us.

"NO!" I shouted and wrapped my arms- read as triedto wrap my arms- around Tank.

"Little Girl, don't worry. Ranger will find us all. No matter what. But, I honestly don't want those guns on me anymore than you do." . Then he whispered, "Ranger and I will stop at nothing until you're found with Julie. Same goes for the others. Stay strong and make sure Julie does too. He has her somewhere else." I nodded and suddenly I was grabbed and wretched away from Tank. I heard him growl as I was dragged off to another car. I was held still as my hands were tied behind my back and a gag was put in my mouth. I was put in the back seat where my feet were then tied. We drove for what seemed like hours and stopped at another building. My feet were untied and I was pulled from the car. I was taken into the building and to a room. My hands were untied and I was ungagged. The door was closed and locked behind me. I looked around the room and saw a window up high that had bars on it but no glass. 'Nice, ill probably freeze to death' I thought. Just then I spotted a blanket . 'Or not.' The door opened and Julie was shoved into the room followed by the man who was the cause of Ranger's problem.

Try that again you little brat. And I'll do worse than this." He slapping her. "

"Hey! Don't do that to her!" I said. Julie turned, saw me, and ran over. I hugged her before putting her behind me to keep her away from the man.

"Miss Plum, you have no say in what I do or don't do. I am the charge here." The man said. "

"Well, Mr. I'm-In-Charge. Do you have an actual name?" I asked, hoping I'd know who he is.

"I'm Jose Jimenez." He said. Nope, didn't know him. "Carlos will never find you here. Enjoy your stay ladies." Then he left.

"You ok, Julie?" I asked her. She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried. 'If Ranger doesn't kill him, I'll do it myself' I thought as I did my best to comfort her.

I think I'll be able to update more often now. No promises though as my program has stuff come up randomly. And I tend to get into a lot of trouble, lol hope you liked this one. :)

(sorry for what happened the last time. hope its fixed.)


	12. Chapter 12

**oh geez, last time i updated was three days before my birthday. im so sorry guys. i got caught up and got writers block. and then had to undergo surgery. and still had writers block. hopefully you guys wont hate me lol i do believe it is time tho, for the finale. sad to say. lets see how my finale does ;)**

RPOV

I had my team assembled and surrounding the building. Suddenly, I saw Stephanie being dragged out. She was put in a car and Jimenez followed. I got in my car and followed at a short distance. I called one of the remaining men and told them to get Tank and them out. Jimenez stopped at a little house. Stephanie struggled as she was taken to the house. I silently congratulated her. She is defintely a fighter. I wait twenty minutes and just as I was about to get out, a black SUV pulled up behind me and Tank and Lester got out. They had guns drawn as they ran over to me.

"Who is overseeing RangeMan?" I asked.

"Bobby." Tank answered.

"Let's go get our girls out." Lester said. Girls?

"Girls?" I asked.

"Julie is a girl to, Ranger." Lester said. I shook my head and I took lead going to the house. Tank was behind me and Lester behind him. We got up to the front door. I signaled I kick it in in three. I got to two before Lester put his foot through it. I glared at him a second before entering. We breached and did sweep of each area. I signaled them to to seperate ways. They nodded and headed to different rooms. I headed for the garage. Behind me, I heard gunfire. I entered the garage and heard Jimenez before i saw him and Stephanie. Stephanie had a bruise on her cheek. I saw Julie had a couple as well. I felt my jaw tighten and knew Jimenez was going to die painfully.

SPOV

Ranger appeared behind Jimenez and when he looked at me and Julie, his jaw tightened.

"Ooo, you messed with the wrong man, Jimenez." Julie said. I silently agreed. Jimenez just laughed.

"He won't find you two." Jimenez said confidantly.

"Turn around, fucker." Ranger said. Jimenez spun around and his mouth fell open.

"How?" He asked.

"I followed you. How else?" Ranger said. Jimenez looked pissed, a second before he shot Ranger.

"RANGER!" I shouted.

"DAD!" Julie also shouted. We watched as Ranger flew back onto the floor. He then sent two rounds into Jimenez. Then, he passed out as Jimenez crumbled to the ground, dead. We ran over to him.

"Ranger?! Oh God, please be ok. I can't go on without you." I said. I hugged Julie to me as she cried. Ranger was breathing and I checked for a pulse and felt one. The door opened to reveal Tank and Lester.

"Shit." Tank said. He called for an ambulance while Lester checked Ranger over.

"Ranger, you ok?" Lester asked. Ranger said something that was hard to understand. "What?"

"The bastard shot me. Geezus, felt like it always does. Like I got hit by a damn train." Ranger said. Tank wlked over chuckling. The paramedics arrived and checked Ranger over. Except for a little bruising, he would be fine.

"Dad, I'm glad you're alive still." Julie said.

"Me too, Quierda." Ranger said, smiling at her. "Babe, I know this probably isn't the best time or place but, will you marry me?"

"YES!" I shouted. Julie squealed and hugged us both. We all laughed and I told her she could be a bridesmaid. She started chatting nonstop and me and Ranger smiled while she walked out with Tank and Lester. This was going to be fun for the rest of time.

The End

**So, tis the end of the tale. I might do a sequal. im not sure yet. Im going to try to update sooner for Tables Turned. Sorry if this story was a disappointment on how i finished it. :/ guys liked it anyway :)**


End file.
